


You are here

by Fangirlmoon



Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [7]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Spencer Reid, Hurt Derek Morgan, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Derek gets hurt on the job.____AU in which Derek Morgan's reason to leave the BAU is he took on the position as a Teamleader with the LAPD Swat.[This is based on "criminal minds" and "S.W.A.T", Derek Morgan and Daniel Harrelson are the same person in this AU]
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid
Series: Derek 'Hondo' Morgan [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080692
Kudos: 28





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would advise you to read the previous parts first for a better understanding of the storyline.

"Something was in the mail for you." Garcia cheerfully shared as she entered the conference room and placed a package in front of Spencer.

"From who is it?" Matt asked interested as he saw Spencer's face lit up

"Its from Morgan. Can I open it now?" He asked, unsure if it was okay to do so when they were gathered to discuss a case. 

"Go ahead, if they isn't time for that what the hell are we even doing." Rossi motivated him and watched as the kid carefully opens the package and pulls a book out of it. On top of it a note. "Do you want to share what it says?"

"Dear Spencer, I actually read a book. By myself without you pressuring me with a gun to my head into it." While the others had a grin on their face, Spencer just scrunched his nose. "I never did that." He declared and continued to read. "I thought it was pretty funny, so I send it to you. If you don't think so you've waisted 5 minutes off your life and give it to Rossi I know he will love it. I am looking forward to fall over your books in my living room again, I will see you in at the most two months. Love you and please check your massages more often, Morgan." Widely grinning he placed the note on the table and read the title. "This is going to hurt by Adam Kay."

"I have actually already read it and I must say it was good but don't stress yourself to much it's very sarcastic at times." Rossi knew Morgan wouldn't have send the book if he didn't think Reid would handle it good. "But I will help you just ask."

"I will,thank you." Interested he opened the first page and again scrunched his nose. "Who dedicates a book to themselves?"

As much as it hurts Emily to stop Reid from turning to the next page she had to make sure they got their work done but not before taking in that big smile of their youngest as he packed the book carefully back into the package and the note into his pocket. On the plain he was seated next to Rossi who was carefully helping him, it was the first book in a long time he read and not immediately got so at some point Rossi set and end to it before he could would become more frustrated with himself. "We have a case to concentrate on."

"Okay guys, fill the gaps, stay liquid." Was meanwhile what was happening down in LA were Morgan's Team just arrived at the scene, following his orders and getting in position before realizing that the information they got was not overlapping at all with what was happening at the scene and he was just trying to adjust his team as a bullet hit him in the side, the pain wasn't noticeably till the situation was cleared and Deacon was by his side calling for the medics.

"You are gonna be okay. Stay Calm,Hondo." Not long after that,he passed out.

His team gathered in the waiting room of the hospital that they wish to never enter again every time they leave,the shook from a few weeks back that there was a possibility that they is something wrong with Deacons wife and unborn baby still stuck in their bones. "I think we should call Spencer." Deacon spoke up.

"Why? To worry him?" Chris answered.

"You would rather call him to inform him his friend is dead?" 

"He won't die." Street more asked then clarified. 

"I think that when Hondo wakes up he will want the kid here."

"It will make him worry even more." Luca argued. "Deacon I like Spencer, I really do but I don't think that we should call him."

"He will find out eventually." Deacon insisted. "Why shouldn't we call him?"

"Because he won't be any good. When Hondo wakes up we can still call him." Street tries to convince the team oldest.

"He will be good for Hondo.Hondo has been talking about him non stop. He is practically counting the days for him to come back to LA."

"I don't think Spencer will handle this calmly." Luca said, expressing his worry for Spencer.

"He will be fine. He is an FBI Agent, we met him at a bad time." 

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Who calls?"

"I will handle it." With that Deacon steps outside. 

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid." He hoped he pressed the right button ever since Morgan had convinced him to get a smartphone he wasn't so sure about that.

"This is Deacon, I work with-"

"I know who you are, what's up?"

"I am sorry to tell you this but Hondo has been shot this morning, he is in surgery-"

"What- What happened?" Emily could see the color drain from his face, she just hoped it wasn't about his mother again.

"He got shot in the side, we don't have any upgrades yet we just thought it would be good to call you."

"Will he be okay?"

"We don't know yet kid." Luke slowly stepped closer to were Spencer is standing,not sure what he should read from the face of the youngest agent.

"I will come down,I will catch the next flight, I will be there in mostly four hours." 

"Were are you right now?"

"Tucson."

"Okay write me when you get off the plane. I will pick you up."

"Thank you. Thank you." With shaking hands he puts down the phone on the table pressing what just happened before picking up his bag from the floor and packing his stuff in there.

"Reid what is it?" Luke tried while Reid took the Laptop out of JJ hands before figuring it would be easier to just ask at the airport for tickets. "Spencer,slow down for a second and talk to us."

"I need to go."

"Were do you need to go to,kid?" Rossi asked. 

"LA, I need to go."

"Did something happen to Morgan?" Emily asked carefully.

"Did something happen to Morgan?" He repeated before forming a sentence by himself. "Something happened to Morgan. Morgan got shot." Worryingly JJ looked at Reid, she also worked with Morgan for years after all. "Morgan, I need to go to Morgan."

"I will drive you, okay?" Rossi asked carefully.

"Yes, you can drive me." He didn't get to hear what the others said he just picked the fastest way to one of the SUV's passing Matt and Tara who surprised watched first Reid then Rossi sprint out of the precinct since it normally took a lot to see either one of them running. 

"Here is what is gonna happen, I will drive you too the airport and we will get you a ticket but I need to know if you can handle flying alone right now."

"Yes." They followed they Plan and found a flight leaving in half an hour. 

"Who called you?"

"Deacon."

"What did he say about what will happen when you arrive there? Did he give you the address from the hospital?"

"He will pick me up. I will be fine, thank you Rossi." The first shook seems to be overcome, so Rossi slowly walked next to him to the security check. "Call me if you have any news."

"I will. Can you make sure my bag doesn't get lost in between Arizona and Virginia?"

"Your go-bag will be safe with me."

"Good,thank you." Rossi would never admit it to anyone but he waited till the kids flight had left the ground before leaving the airport and driving back. Somebody should send a formal request to who ever has the power over us, to give this kid a goddamn break.


	2. 2

Nervously Reid was standing in the middle of the airport stressing himself in what feels like a heart attack. He had no idea were to go,Deacon hasn't said were he would pick him up and when and- 

"Reid? Spencer?" A friendly voice caught his attention but it wasn't Deacon it was Jessica. "Deacon stayed with the others, I hope you don't mind me picking you up." Patiently she waited for Reids nod that didn't seem to convinced. Why couldn't people just stick to their plans? "Hondo is not out of surgery yet but I am pretty sure it won't take much longer." She explained while walking out of the building, Reid was strictly holding onto the strap of his messenger bag.

"How long is he in surgery already?"

"Approximately 3 hours. I am sure he will be fine." Jessica let the two of them to the dark car letting Reid get lost in his thoughts before he couldn't keep his questions for himself anymore.

"How did it happen?"

"We were misinformed and Hondo got hit the moment he stepped in the line of fire that shouldn't even have been possible according to what we knew." 

"Morgan is strong he will get through this. Did you know that 74% of the homicides in the US last year were committed with a Firearm?"

"No I didn't."

"Approximately 100 people are killed every day by a gunshot and 200 more are being wounded." He continued. "Only 1% of the people being killed over the year with a firearm are results of a Police shooting."

"You sure do know your field, Dr. Reid." He didn't noticed that it made the captain uncomfortable thinking about Hondo becoming a number in those statistics. 

"Although the statistic I am referring too is believed to be not correct when it comes to the numbers of deaths resulting out of police shootings. The number is probably under reported."

"Would you mind maybe not talking about people dying right now?" She asked while watching the traffic. 

"I am sorry."

"Its fine,I know you only had good intentions."

"Morgan send me a book today." He continued talking not being able to sit in silence with her. "It is from a doctor who shares dairy entrys from his time at a hospital."

"Sounds interesting, did you start it yet?"

"Yes but it's not a good book,I don't like it."

"I kind off have the impression if you say that it means something, considering how many books you probably have read throughout your life."

"Maybe. I don't know but Morgan liked it."

"Do we really want to trust Hondo when it comes to books? He puts his cup on a book cover, if you don't yell at him."

"He never dared to do that with one of my books." Reid told her and looked down at his phone. Rossi had asked him if he landed already. "I don't get texting, why can't people call?" Jessica smiled secretly as she watched the Dr type in an answer. "If you take the next turn we can spare 2.45 minutes." 

"Excuse me?" Surprised she looked at him. "I have lived here for a long time now, believe me I know were we are going." The Agent couldn't tell if she was mad at him so he stayed quiet after that.

Morgan wasn't awake when they arrived at the hospital. "Good to see you." Luca greeted the Dr and wanted to hug him but Reid shied away and watched the people in the room for a second while Jessica was standing right behind him.

"Yeah it's good to see you too, although I wish it wouldn't be because Morgan got shot. Do you have any news?"

"We don't,sorry." Deacon spoke and waited for Spencer to sit down before he took the seat in front of him. Next to him was Chris seated and Luca took the seat directly next to Spencer. Street was seated not far from Chris but with a little bit of space in between and Tan and Jessica sat at the end of the line. They didn't comment on Reid's habit to move his leg up and down and the taping his leg with his hand after a while of quiet but when he started chewing on his other fingers, Deacon spoke up. "Do you need anything?"

"No I am fine. I just hope that Morgan will be okay." He answered with the most pure sad face a human could have, it was a similar face as the one he made when he looked Deacon directly into the eyes as Morgan was beating him up in the ring. 

"I am pretty sure he will be."

"I was shot in the neck ones and I remember Morgan dragging me out of the line of fire and he looked so angry and sad. I am sorry you guys had to do that too." 

"Its our job and we have each others back. We did our best to protect him." Deacon assured. 

"Sometimes I thought he is out of his mind. One time he drove an ambulance with a bomb out of an New Yorker hospital to an empty space were it blew up just after he jumped out of it."

"That sure sounds like him." Chris spoke.

"Family of Derek Morgan?"

"Yes." Quickly Spencer stood up. "Well not exactly but nearly."

"He is part of his swat team." Deacon lied. The nurse eyed Reid sceptical before continuing.

"He is out of surgery and will be okay. He will wake up in the next hours if one or two would like to follow me,you can do that." A nurse explained.

"Can I?" Spencer asked carefully.

"Of course, is it okay if I come with you?" Spencer nodded and followed with Deacon by his side the nurse to Morgans room.


	3. 3

"Every time I would be laying into an hospital, Morgan would eat my Jello just to hear me complain about it." Spencer told Deacon who was standing at the window. 

"Spencer?" A groogy voice asked.

"Morgan." Surprised Reid got up from his seat and moved closer towards the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I called him, do you remember what happened?" 

"I missed you." Weakly he grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Okay someone is clearly still high from the painkillers." Deacon joked as he looked at his friend. 

"I was shot, what are you doing here?"

"I am going to inform the others, they have been waiting with us the whole time." He gave Morgans leg a slight squeeze before leaving the room.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long it's been 5 hours till I got the call."

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted too." Slowly Morgans eyes started to close again. "I am very glad you are okay."

"Tired." 

"I am pretty sure you can sleep."

"Please stay."

"I will." Morgan just had closed his eyes and Reid was on the search for the nurse asking if that was okay. It was, he would have nothing to worry about and got back into the room, pushing the chair as far as possible to the bed and placing his head on it,just thinking and watching Morgan wake up and fall asleep for the next few hours before he got a call from Emily.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid." 

"Here is Emily how is he?" Oh. He had forgotten to update them.

"He is okay. He got shot in his right side and will be okay. He was awake for few minutes a couple of times."

"That is good to hear."

"How is the case going?"

"That is nothing that should be on your mind now. Be there for Morgan and take the time you need to get him back on his feet."

"Thank you, Emily." Hopefully he looked at Morgan, hopefully because he hoped to not have woken him up. But he was asleep,peacefully laying there as he got back on the chair and fell asleep himself. He woke up by Morgan playing with his hair. "Oh, hey."

"Hey yourself."

"How are you?"

"I am stacked with good painkillers, I just feel a little pressure. How are you?"

"Good. I am good. Do you need anything? Are you thirsty?"

"Pretty boy, I got shot in the side not both of my arms, I can manage to drink." They were interrupted by a nurse telling them that visiting hours were long over. "He is an FBI Agent they will be an eye you can close."

"You know I can, Mr. Morgan. I am not dump enough to kick out an FBI Agent but a few hours ago this man was a SWAT officer." Knowingly she looked down on Reid.

"I am sorry I lied, Ma'am." 

"This is the kind of lie I can manage to handle. Are you feeling alright Mr. Morgan?"

"I am thank you." With a warm smile he left the room.

"I can't tell if she was mad or not."

"She wasn't."

"Emily said I could stay as long as I want. Well technically as long as it takes to bring you back on your feet." Reid shared the news.

"You don't have to,kid."

"I want to. All those times you were there for me, I want to be here now."

"I won't stop you,I am glad to have you here. Now come here,you look like shit." With as much strength as he has he lifts the blanket and gestured for Spencer to come and lay on his left side. 

"I can sleep in the chair."

"Come here." Morgan pressed till Spencer found the perfect spot to cuddle himself against Derek's side. "I love you kid. Thank you for being here." He was already asleep. 

And the nurse who entered the room two hours later at the end of her shift to check on Reid, who wasn't even her patient but still hadn't left her mind in the way he looked at her, and saw them cuddled up in the bed,she couldn't be happier to not have exposed a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
